Milk And Cookies
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Requested. Oc character Yami spends the night at her friend Nudge's house. The sleepover turns into a party. But not the type with dancing and drinking. The kind that makes a smut.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: Sit down, shut up and...do whatever you people do when reading smut.

Milk And Cookies

Yami: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Warnings: Yuri, OC character, Anal, Bondage, Spanking

(Yami-Pov)

"Hey!" Nudge shouted. Inside my best friend's room for a sleepover, she snatched the box of cookies away from me just as I took the last one. "You suck!" she whined.

Mouth full of chocolate, "Sorry." Okay, that was a lie.

What I love about Nudge is how opposite are personalities are and yet people confuse us for sisters. It even got to the point where I had to die a crimson streak in my hair and get a heart shaped stud on my nose. Okay that was my choice, but you get the point.

I'm really silent and can be a bit of a smartass while her emotions are close to the surface. Example, she was so upset that I took the cookie that she looked like she was about to jump me. In fact, she's getting kinda close.

"What're you doing?" I asked. Nudge lunged for my shoulders pinning me to the bed. Oh no! She's gonna tickle me! No...she has a belt.

Smiling evilly, "Stay still." All it took was three seconds for her to tie my wrist to the bed frame. "Now say you're sorry."

"Let me go you," her walnut toned hand lapped over my open mouth. Who was this? Nudge was never this assertive!

Removing her fingers, "Wrong answer!" Oh! My! God! Nudge is kissing me! She just, put her lips against mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth!

She began to roam around inside me. She tasted my tongue as I gave in and did the same. I obviously was her chocolate chip as she gave me the essence of caramel.

I like girls, but Nudge was my friend. So she just seemed...off limits. No more of that. From now on, I'm going to love her. I'm gonna date her. I'm gonna play with her body the way she is my breast right now.

Nudge broke our sensational kiss to trail her tongue down to my 38 double-d bust. Unbuttoning me of my pajamas, both top and bottom, Nudge gazed at my tawny hue body that matched hers.

"Well." She said, "Apologize." Was she still on about that!? I thought we were gonna do something!

Maybe she wants me to be difficult so she can 'teach me how to behave' like she was.

"No." I said smiling. Nudge turned me to my side and gave my gigantic ass a firm squeeze.

"Last chance. If you don't say sorry, then I won't care if you scream and beg. I'm going to misuse you like a three year old with a toy."

As defiant as I could sound while being friendly, "Fuck you!"

"Yes I will."

My pussy was penetrated by three of her fingers! Cringing in delight, I spread my legs so Nudge could get more access. She pumped in and out of me while cranking her wrist. The three fingers opened as they sank in and bent out as they retreated back together.

I twisted to the shockwaves spiraling inside me with her stimulating motion. I was already soaking wet from the kiss. Now, I was practically a water hose.

Adding to the pleasure was Nudge's second hand massaging my left breast with her hand and suckling my right. She rolled the erect nipple with her tongue as she sucked. Her hand pinched my nipple as the palm pressed against my soft boob. I can't take much more of this!

"Nudge! More! Faster! Please! Faster!" I cried.

Like an obedient child, Nudge did as I asked. I didn't care that this was the greatest punishment ever. I wanted to cum!

Nudge's fingers grew in speed. My walls pulsed against her lengthy instruments. Moaning loudly, I couldn't hold in my lose.

"NUDGE!" I called cuming over her hand! Oh God was that good! Not able to pull myself up, I laid there waiting for her to untie me. If she was going too.

Nudge licked my juices off her fingers. She made a seductive face like a dog in heat. That would explain this situation.

"You're so delicious Yami." She teased coming down to my face, her breath lingered over mine. "Now, you told me that you got spanked as a kid right? Well, I read an article that said certain women's sexual stimulators become extremely sensitive after an orgasm. So I wonder what's gonna happen when I do this."

SMACK!

My ass was hit! Nudge just spanked me! It hurt! It stung! It was turning me the fuck on! But, it was enticing me to a level that was scary.

"Stop. Don't do that." I ordered.

SMACK!

OH! I'm gonna cum if she keeps this up!

"Nudge! Please stop!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"STOP IT! I can't—"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

That was the hit that broke me. I came again. I had an orgasm without any penetration. I don't know if that shows how skilled my new girlfriend was. Or how horny I am.

Panting, "Nudge. I'm sorry. I'll buy you some cookies! Just please stop! It's too good!"

My partner rested her mouth over mine. My shortness of breath was canceled out by her wanton C.P.R. Am I actually falling in love with the women I looked at as a sister?

She drew back having a trail of saliva connect our lips. Then, she said the most wonderful thing.

"Then why stop? Let's go even further."

Those hands! Those fingers! They reentered my cunt again! This time, four tools of pleasure stuck me in a straight line while the thumb played with my clit like a joystick to a game!

"AH!" I shouted in pure happiness. "Nudge! What're you doing!?"

SMACK!

"I'm punishing you. Silly."

SMACK!

"Never!"

SMACK!

"EVER!"

SMACK!

"EAT!"

**SMACK!**

"**MY!**"

**SMACK!**

"**CHOCOLATE!"**

**SMACK!**

"**CHIP!"**

**SMACK**

"**COOKIES!"**

I was defeated, **"AAAAAAGH!"** The orgasm shook my entire soul, and numbed my mind & body after words.

I didn't think it was possible, but I was in such a state of euphoria, that my sight was vanishing and the grip of the belt tying my hands seemed vacant. Nudge's fingers were still inside me and I knew they were working my sex. It was official. Nudge is the greatest fuck I've ever had in my life.

**BOOM!**

The door was kicked in! Entering in a tired wrath was Nudge's boyfriend, Iggy.

"**WHAT THE FUCK'RE YOU TWO DOING! I'M TO GET SOME GODDAMN SLEEP!** **ARE YOU FINGER FUCKING EACH OTHER!?"**

Since Iggy is blind, Nudge answered with an emphatic, "Yes!"

He stood there letting the rage vanish. My eyesight was returning just in time for me to see Iggy give a bright smile.

"Are you both naked?"

"Yep." Nudge answered with no shame.

"Can I get in on the action?"

"No." Nudge said. She let her body fall on top of mine. Her breast rested on my back like the world's softest pillows. "Yami is all mine."

"Hey Yami." Iggy smirked devilishly, "Nudge has a fetish for being controlled. You wanna bang her with me?"

It took all the strength I could muster to look at my lover, "Say you're sorry."

Gulping, "F—Fuck you."

About to have my revenge, "Yes I will!"

Three way in part two!

Yami: Why am I always being fucked by the other girls!

Silver: I choose who gets the bottom by flipping a coin. You just keep getting tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy: Where have you been! I've been waiting forever!

Silver: I got college to worry about!

Iggy: Pfft! Loser!

Silver: (Hands Iggy open textbook)

Iggy: What am I holding?

Nudge: SILVER! YOU JACKASS!

Milk And Cookies

Yami: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(Yami-Pov)

I had managed to get myself off the bed and to the floor, but now my arms were crossed going up against the metal bars. Legs crossed and ass on the hard wood, I watched with great anticipation as...who am I kidding. I'm watching Iggy punish Nudge in front of me.

"AGH!" my best friend cried out. She & her boyfriend were naked before me. Nudge's hands were cuffed together by her clothes making her helpless to Iggy's fingering.

"Now Nudge." Iggy taunted, "Are you going to be a good girl?" He made sure that the commanding grip over her elbow kept her in standing place.

"Yes!" Nudge whimpered. Iggy stuck in another finger and started to rummage inside her even deeper. He wasn't going relatively fast. But he made sure that it was difficult for his wife to stand up straight.

Four fingers being roughly shoved in Nudge's sex was enough to make her moan loudly in defeat. The painfully slow exit was what made her wanton expression.

"Tell me honey. Are you making that perverted face again?"

Nudge's head was bowed. Her legs were wobbling. Those half-lidded eyes filled with lust focused on nothing in particular. That perfect mouth of hers stayed open panting with a submitted smile.

"Yes. I am." She admitted, "I'm about to cum."

"No." Iggy pried his hands away from her. What? Why did he do that?

Nudge fell to the ground unable to get back to the state of ecstasy her partner was delivering. I could only look at the woman who made me her property just a few minutes ago. Now she was someone else's.

"Yami." Iggy said.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You know what I want." He wants Nudge to pay for cheating on him with me. Doesn't he?

Hesitating, "But...Nudge is right there on the ground."

The pale skinned man waltzed my way stepping over a sex crazed Nudge by dumb luck.

"Oh no. I get enough of my wife's pussy. I wanna try somebody else for once." That tone was enough to drive any less of a girl with unattainable fear.

"What're you gonna do to me?" I said to make sure he could hear where I was. If he made Nudge turn into an obedient bitch in heat, I couldn't wait to find out what I would become.

He lingered over me letting his 7-inch shaft twitch in my face, "Open wide!"

Doing as instructed, my lower jaw descended down with my tongue sticking outward. I felt Iggy's hot shaft place itself on my curled tongue and start to slide into my mouth.

His girth scrapped against my cheek on its way inside. It was thick and pulsing like a heartbeat. That thought was ripped to shreds as Iggy cuffed my hair and slammed my face into his hips!

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Iggy growled like a demon.

Back & forth he went. I think Iggy was trying to be as violent as possible with how roughly me nose crashed into his pubic hair. I could barely enjoy my forceful deep-throat with my greater need to breath.

Anytime I inhaled, those blonde hairs would get caught in my nostrils. Any attempt to lick or suck the rod reaching my uvula was wasteful since his speed wouldn't allow any flavor to be savored. Oh dear God...this is why I prefer women over men.

Speak of the devil! My folds were saturated by a naughty lick. Eyes blocked off by Iggy's crotch, I felt Nudge play with me like before.

"That's it Yami! Moan for me!" Iggy gloated. Reason #2 why I prefer girls over boys.

Silently, Nudge began to eat me out. Her lips kissing my entrance as that tongue burrowed inside me! I know it's just me, but that instrument of desire feels SO much longer than when it was in my mouth.

Her technique was dominate as well as romantic. She rotated her tongue around my walls slowly. A teasing speed that made my hips buck into her desperate for more of her love. Those lips moving on my folds like a stunning kiss were causing me to moan.

I lasted three minutes before cumming.

"Oh no Yami!" Iggy groaned still face-fucking me, "I'll let you go when I cum! Which won't be long!"

His speed picked up greatly for the remaining ten seconds of awkward bliss. I won't count Iggy as one of the worst person I've had. The one thing about him I'll remember is the wonderful taste of milk gushing down my esophagus.

I gasped as my mouth was finally free of Iggy's manhood. A trail of his cum slipped out to my naked body. Following it, I saw Nudge smiling back at me.

"Yami, are you a virgin?" Iggy asked. I felt a little insulted that he would ask me that.

"No." I whimpered still out of breath.

"Good." He got down to a knee, "I'm gonna fuck you silly."

Suddenly, Nudge stood up. Her weak legs lead her to my face. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with her!

Iggy's genitalia broke into mine with authority. The selfish penetration forced a yell. The thick girth filled my pussy completely.

Nudge acted during my light scream. Her folds pressed against my lips silencing me. On instinct, my tongue stretched deep into her.

I treated her sex like a scoop of ice cream. My tongue trailed her bottom wall going in and curled back against the ceiling. Hearing her grunt and moan gave me more fuel.

I performed faster letting her wet cunt drip across my face and chin. Nudge groaned louder setting her cuffed hands behind my neck. Smirking devilishly, she drew me in deeper.

"Yami!" she breathed again and again. "Yami! Yami!"

I was so wrapped up in pleasuring Nudge, I barely noticed Iggy's pace creepily growing. It was undeniable now. Iggy's cock was rampaging inside of me.

His penis was sliding in and out with ease. Stimulation couldn't be considered a good enough word. Iggy's methods were as followed: fuck her.

There was no love in his thrust. He didn't care if I was enjoying it or not. All Iggy wanted to do was use my pussy pump himself into an orgasm. That's why I did everything my power to focus on my best friend's tunnel.

Nudge was fading. He muscles were loosened letting in more of me. That lucid voice spoke to me. She wanted it to last. But was approaching the edge.

"Yami! I'm cumming! I—I'm CUMMING!"

Her juices spilled into my mouth. Her essence was far greater than Iggy's. I savored her as I drank it down.

I could feel Iggy spiraling into a climax. His massive cock decimating me. I couldn't help but cry out for more. As humiliating as it was, I moaned with my orgasm.

My walls clamped around Iggy's cock bringing the one sided intercourse to an end. Hot milk flooded my core leaving me defeated. He pulled out chuckling.

"That was fun. We'll have to do this again."

Nudge sank to my level after Iggy retreated to his room.

"You okay?" she asked resting between my breasts.

"Nudge," I responded, "Promise me something?"

She kissed me with the passion that cause all of this. I won't redescribe it since it's something I hold dear.

"Yes. I'll drop Iggy for you. On one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"If you ever eat my cookies again, I'll spank you until your ass is purple."

Playing along, "Yes ma'am."

Now can someone please get me out of these GODDAMN BONDAGES!

END

Silver: I hate writing when I'm sick!


End file.
